Drawn to Darkness
by heartsofbrokenstone
Summary: What if Snoke had another apprentice. Someone other then Kylo. And what if she was more powerful then all of them, she just hadn't figured that out yet. But now Kylo is on the same planet as her. And they are so drawn to each other from the first moment they meet. Just like moths are drawn to light, they are drawn to the darkness that each other holds. Rated M for later chapters ;D
1. Chapter 1

"Hello all! I have a story for you! This story will revolve around Kylo Ren and my OC Pandora. Yes like the box in Greek mythology. For those of you who do not know the myth about Pandoras box, I'll make it short. Pandora was given a box as a gift, and when she opened it everything bad flew out intot he world. Everything but hope. Pandora is like that, she is filled with everything bad.

*This story picks up at the end of TFA*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2nd Person POV:

Kylo Ren was in pain. Agony. And he was filled with rage. A scavenger? That foolish scavenger Rey did all this to him? The gash on his face was bleeding down to the snow, the planet was crumbling underneath him. Maybe this was his end, a girl weakened him and a planet consumed him. But just before the earth fell from under him, a plane, Kylo's plane to be specific hovered above him. Quickly it landed and Hux came down and got him, then began to fly them to Snoke.

In Snokes throne room a figure, small and petite, stood before Snoke himself. Both were following the force signature of Kylo, he was getting closer, soon his presence was filling the Med-bay. He was hooked up to wires of many sorts, his strength coming back quickly as he fed off the power of Snoke. But he could feel the faint signature in the throne room with him. All he could feel that it was from a female. She was a few years younger then him, but the power he could feel, he knew it was only an inkling, but at full power he knew that she was much more powerful then him.  
"He tried to break through the barriers she put up, drawn to her darkness, it was endless. But she wasn't letting him in, he couldn't even make a dent. Sighing he gave up, but then he felt it, a presence in the back of his mind. It was Snoke.

 _'Master'_  
 _'Kylo... What happened?'_  
 _'The scavenger was testing her power, she even called upon the darkness.'_  
 _'...Interesting.'_  
 _'What would you have me do?'_  
 _'I want you to find Skywalker before the Resistance.'_  
 _'Yes master.'_  
 _'And I want you to take my apprentice Pandora._

And then he was gone. His conversations were never long, always short and t the point. But Pandora... Pandora must be the girl with him. He growled and ripped himself free of all the IV's. He felt strong when feeding of the pain that surged to his shoulder. He didn't care, he hated the fact that he had another apprentice. What is up with all these girls. He growled and called upon his new found strength, he felt the force swim through his body, his wounds sealing up and the pain subsiding. when the pain was just a numbness he walked out of the Med-Bay and made his way down the halls. Storm troopers flattened their selves against the walls in the halls, fear creeping into their bodies as he stalked past them. Soon the force signatures of Snoke and Pandora were overwhelming as he stood in front of the doors to Snokes throne room. He took a deep breath and went in, he knew there was no need to knock.

The first thing that Kylo focused on was Snoke, then the black cape that stood between Snoke and Kylo. Snoke looked up from her to look at Kylo, the scar on his face a white line now, Snoke was secretly quite impressed with him. He had stood against so much pain and yet he fought on. A noble quality in Snoke's mind, his stubbornness to win. Of course he never revealed that, Kylo had too much of an ego for his own good. Unlike Pandora, his gaze shifted back to the young woman standing at attention before him. Her eyes were glazed over as she thought about the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. She was also trying to reach the Resistance, trying to find out any information. She was getting nowhere, which made anger roll of her in wave

Snoke looked back to Kylo and leaned back in his throne, "Kylo... This is my second apprentice Pandora." Pandora snapped her eyes to her master, eyes focused at the sound of her name. She then turned slowly to face Kylo, her hands coming up to push her hood back. There was no mask to cover her porcelain skin. Kylo was almost taken back by her dark beauty. She had creamy skin and long dark lashes that framed her dark eyes, eyes almost black. Her thick raven hair fell onto her shoulders, then fell down to just barely touch her breasts. Those Kylo tried hard not to look at, so he skipped them. The rest of her form was hidden behind thick black wool. But she stood with a regal form, her eyes bore into his own, and everything about her demanded attention. Power just flowed from her, a dark power. He let himself be drawn towards it. She could feel him being drawn towards it, she knew that her darkness was irresistible. That was one of the reasons Snoke loved her so much, because even those who were filled with the brightest light... They were no match for her endless darkness. So she let him drink in her power, for she could not deny that he fascinated her. His own endless depths of rage and pain was captivating. They were like moths. Drawn to each others darkness.

They regarded each other carefully. In the back of their minds they could see how similar in appearance they were. Both had longer luscious black locks, pale skin and a demanding presence. If you saw them from behind with hoods up, the only thing giving each of them away would be their height, Kylo being maybe three inches taller and having a broader physique. Snoke cleared his throat before telling them that they were dismissed. Pandora straightened her back and bowed deeply to Snoke before briskly walking out, Kylo doing the same only slower.

Kylo caught up to Pandora easily, his long strides overpowering her small strides. Pandora smirked to herself under her hood as she felt him fall into step with her, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, his eyes on her. Pushing her hood back she looked back at him, a faint smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"I thought you wore a mask."

He looked puzzled for a moment before realization hit, a look of annoyance settled on his face, "I left it on Starkiller base..."

An amused smirk graced Pandoras face "Well I'm sure you can make another one. There's a mask repair room at the end of the second hall to the right." She lifted her long and elegant finger and pointed in front of him, stopping in her tracks. Kylo found himself memorized by her voice, smooth and velvety, she spoke with a very regal tone. He had to shake his head a bit to nod and walk off that way. He was Kylo Ren, women, though he has had his fair share of... experiences... They never effected him this way so fast. Of course, he had never met someone like her. Little did the Knight of Ren know, Pandora was just as dazed by him.


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora was determined to find Luke Skywalker. Sometimes she thought she could feel someone out there. But it was such a faint feeling that she wasn't sure who it was. She signed and slammed her fist against the window of her room. Grumbling she threw herself onto her large black bed, anger bubbling up inside her, she had to find him... She snapped her head up when she felt a new anger spreading through the base. Ren. Huffing she got up and headed out her room, following the anger until she found Kylo holding a man a foot off the ground, barely conscious. Without lifting her hand, Kylo's hand releases the man who drops to the floor with aloud thud, gasping for breath. In a moment a mask is pushed in Pandoras face, unfazed she stares at her own reflection.

"I see you have a new helmet" Her voice taunts before she turns and leaves. And all Kylo can do is stare after her. How had she made him release the annoying officer? How had she over powered him? Growling he storms out of the room and pushes her against the wall emitting a small groan of pain from her. Wild and dark brown eyes stare into her calm black ones. Both size each other up, Pandora sighs and speaks first in a very calm voice, amusement floating under the calm.

"You want to know how I overpowered you. Easy. You were so focused on killing him that you left yourself open to me. When you are choking someone" Her eyes zoned onto his neck and at once his throat began to tighten. She smirked in an evil manner and looked back up at him, his eyes furious and almost worried. She continued.

"When you choke someone you need to expect that someone will try to stop you."Kylo took this as an opening and lifted his hand to try and choke her, but she expected it her fingers wrapping around his wrist and she held it out away from her. Pandora turned and held him against the wall, using the force to hold him there, stars were dancing around Kylo's vision. Seeing that her point was made Pandora let him go, air rushed back to Kylo's lungs. Anger pulsed through Kylo but when he looked up from the ground, he was alone in the hallway. Growling he searched for her, but she hid herself from him. Frustrated Kylo stood alone, thinking about what just happened. He could feel that she held back so much power, though the throbbing pain in his neck and wrist may say otherwise. He thought about the look in her eyes when she began to choke him, the evil glint and the... The pleasure in her smirk, she thoroughly enjoyed having someone at her mercy. And that was the biggest turn on. A smirk made its way to his face.

 _'If she wanted to play a game.'_ he thought _'Then she will get a game. And she will lose.'_

Pandora, with a satisfied and evil smirk on her face, walked into the training room. She could Kylo looking for her, she could feel him hatching a plan. She was ready to take him on, she was ready to win at whatever he planned. So she let him find her. She let her control go. Walking into the middle of the spacious mat she stood there waiting with her back tot he door. Slowly she took off her heavy cape, leaving her in a simple and light, long sleeved back dress. Slowly Kylo grew closer and closer. He stood before the doors of the training room, he could feel her waiting for him. He walked in to find her back to him, in the same fashion as her he removed his heavy cloak. Soon he stood behind her, she heard his lightsaber ignite and the raw power crackle. turning slowly to face him she lifted her hand to the side and her own saber flew to her hand. Kylo sucked in a quiet breath when she ignited her own saber. Her saber was double sided, able to be taken apart to be two separate sabers, it crackled like his own with raw power. But there was something very special about this one, something very rare. It was black. It emitted only a harsh black glow, and it was fairly quite. In the dark you would never see it. Pandora saw a hint of fear spark in Kylo Ren's eyes, which made excitement flare inside her. Both of them flipped their sabers a bit, challenging each other to move first, but Pandora could see the pain still present in Kylo from his battle on Starkiller. So she walked forward slowly, her free hand raised to show she wasn't going to attack. He let her come closer until her soft hand was on his shoulder that had been hit by the traitor Finn, holding in a hiss of pain he remained calm. Soon a cool sensation rushed through his body, he looked and saw a black light coming from her hand, she was healing him! Soon his body was filled with her strength, it was intoxicating.

Pandora quickly backed up and got in fighting stance.

 _'I thought we should fighting on a more even playing field.'_ A voice sang in his head, her voice to be more specific.

he smirked mentally and answered _'Now it will be easier to beat you.'_

Pandora scoffed out loud and lunged at him, almost taking Kylo off guard but not quite. At first they started with simple moves, lunges and blocks, but simple turned to challenging. Both were glad that they had taken off their heavy cloaks, now they spinned and moved without restriction. Sweat poured down their faces, their breathing labored, but neither giving in. Then Kylo decided to test Pandora further, he put more force behind a certain hit into his saber, pushing her back a few feet. Pandora glided her hand across the floor to keep from falling, then shot her head up throwing a look to him that could kill. Cracking her neck to the side she stood up, allowing herself to catch her breath before a new wave of strength hit her body. Thrusting out her hand she sent a weight flying towards his head which Kylo barely stopped in time, her face screwed into a snarl, yet Kylo still found her beautiful. Sucking in a breath he quickly he sent a wave of force at her, which she saw coming so she sent a wave back at him. When their forces met a bright white light was made. They both tried to focus as they stared at this development. Soon a bubble of sorts swelled and popped from the force, sending both flying backwards into walls. Both grunted in pain and looked at each other, a silent agreement was made that they were done. Slowly they stood up and met in the middle of the room. Kylo's hair was plastered to his forehead, face red and chest heaving. Pandora looked the same, only her breathing was more controlled and less labored.

They walked out of te training room together slowly, deciding that what happened with the force was not normal, and that they needed to talk to Snoke about it. Maybe he would know, maybe they were just over thinking it from being so tired. So they walked down the halls side by side, making people turn back around the minute they saw the two most angry Jedis on the planet together. So they got to Snoke rather quickly, knocking twice then walking in slowly. Snoke was seated at his throne like normal, listening to whatever Hux was telling. From the way Hux was leaning close to Snoke Pandora assumed he was kissing up to him as usual. Snoke looked up from Hux the moment he felt the two walk in the doors and watched them come down the long aisle to him. Hux seemed very annoyed that he was interrupted, making Kylo smirk.

"What is it?" Inquired Snokes deep voice

Kylo stepped forward first but Pandora spoke first, in a calm and regal voice, "Master, Kylo Ren and I are here to ask for your guidance."

Hux tried to speak but he was silenced when Snoke lifted a hand to him and nodded for Pandora to continue. She glanced at Kylo who caught her eye and she looked back at Snoke, stepping closer to him and continuing.

"Master, Kylo and I were sparing and we sent a wave of force at each other. These waves met each other and a bright white light came from where they met. Then a bubble of light was made and a force sent us both flying back... It was something neither of us have ever seen or heard of... Master what happened?"

Snoke leaned back in his throne and waved Hux off, he quite literally stomped off. After a minute of silence Snoke leaned forward very slowly. Both Kylo and Pandora had a feeling that what happened was not something Snoke had planned for.

"There is a thought, that when to force-sensitive people are... Soul mates... That their forces will not be able to harm each other, that they will simply cancel out if sent at the same time."


	3. Chapter 3

Pandora was... Stunned... To say the least. Soulmates? She thought back to all the training she had ever had, with the Nightsister's and under Snoke himself. She could never remember anyone mentioning soulmates- much less any emotion beside hate and rage or passion. Pandora stared up at her master then looked over to her... No they couldn't be. Yes emotion made any dark force user stronger, this was... She shook her head and stepped closer to Snoke her head swimming instead of clear.

"But master... It can not be possible! Soulmates are not a way of the dark side! I thought they were forbidden! I-" Pandora was becoming more and more frantic with each word, her voice raising. Objects in the room began to shake unknowingly to her, her frustration much stronger then she knew.

"Silence young one. Calm yourself." Snoke was calm, but warily watching the shaking objects, it took a great deal of power to do that. Even on purpose. But Snoke looked at the two before him, Ren was unusually quiet and Pandora was trying very hard to control herself. Perhaps these two could balance each other out? Snoke leaned back in his throne and thought for a moment. He could stop them before they grew closer, or if he let them grow close, perhaps he could use their bond against them... An evil smirk grew on his face as he looked at the floor, he quickly removed it and looked back up.

"Pandora and Kylo Ren. IF you two are truly soulmates, then I cannot stand in the way. This is something I cannot control, so if you two wish to grow closer. Then I grant you permission." Kylo's head tilted to the side a bit, he could feel waves of confusion rolling off of Pandora, but then he felt nothing. He looked over at her and saw that on her face was a hard mask, void of any emotion. Briskly she bowed and walked out, Kylo followed suit and almost struggled to catch up with her. She said nothing to him when their steps fell in sync, she didn't let herself look at him, instead she ducked into the first empty room she found and stood in the center of it. A meeting room. Kylo stood by the door, watching her, he could tell that she was conflicted about this. Her shoulders began to move up and down rapidly, her breathing ragged, chairs began to rattle in the room. Then she screamed. Chairs were thrown to the walls and Kylo was shoved against the door.

Slowly Pandora turned around to him and let the stress in her body go, her head hung down for a moment before she took a deep breath and looked back at Kylo.

"Do you believe what Snoke said?" her voice was soft and quiet, her walls down for the time being. So Kylo took a timid step forward, focusing to make his voice just as soft.

"I think that whether we be soulmates or not, that there is some sort of connection between us. If we are soulmates though... I am willing to explore the possibility if you are..."

She looked into his eyes, she saw that he was being truthful. A nervous laugh escaped her lips and she smiled, which quite honestly was relieving to Kylo. Thoughts were running through her head at light speed. Her better judgment was yelling at her to just run out of the room, to just leave him and never let him in. She had been living a life full of death and power. And the more she thought about it, so had Kylo Ren. She knew what he did when he trained under Skywalker. She lifted her gaze from the floor up to Kylo, and when she looked at Kylo, looked into his deep, caramel eyes. She found herself... Wanting to be with him. Wanting to let some sort of emotion into her life, besides anger and rage. She remembered the Nightsister's telling her about passion being powerful.

"I'm not a very nice person." Pandora's voice still soft, but louder. She knew that if she let him in that he could break her, but she also knew that she could break him more if he tried. And Pandora was pretty sure that Kylo knew that too. Kylo gave out a small chuckle and took a step closer, they were face to face now. Well face to neck, Pandora was still shorter.

"Pandora, I throw tantrums and destroy rooms when I'm upset. Neither of us are nice people." Kylo's voice was easygoing, because truth be told. He wanted to be her soulmate, because he could feel the connection. and he was tired of being lonely. Looking up at him she felt a sudden urge to have him in her arms, and she went with it. She was tired of being lonely. So Pandora reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. Hesitantly Kylo wrapped his arms back around her. They stood like that for a moment of two. Yes it was awkward for them but they figured that if they went down this path that it wouldn't always be. So they soaked in the feeling of being in someones arms, the warmth radiating off of each others bodies. But of course the spell broke and they split, laughing awkwardly, and smiling shyly at each other.

Stepping back Kylo waved his hand and opened the door. Chairs left on the floor without a second thought. They left, walking a bit closer then before, a bond becoming stronger with each in sync step. Each brush of their hands. Each in sync beat of their hearts. They glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, and an unsaid understanding passed between them.

They were going to explore this growing bond. If they were truly soulmates. Then they were never going to be apart from each other again. They would never be alone again.

(a little while later)

Hux walked into the meeting room, captains behind him, only to find chairs against the wall. One was stuck IN the wall. With gritted teeth he looked at that chair in the wall.

"Kylo Renn..."

.

..

Hello my lovely readers! This chapter is a bit shorter then my others, but I hope you liked this soft, fluffy moment! And Hux XD I couldn't help myself! And for those of you who watch/watched the show Fairly Oddparents, please say Hux's line like Timmy's dad says dinkleburg lmao

For those of you who have no idea what that meant i'm sorry, please just like my story 3

Review!

Read!

Comment!

Maybe not in that order though


	4. Chapter 4

Pandora stared at herself in the mirror. Something had changed. She could see it. She could feel it. Her eyes her bright with a dark light, her mind filled with dark thoughts, thoughts that revolved around blood and Kylo. Her heart lurched forward in her chest when she thought about it. About _HIM_. Shaking her head she fought to claim back her head, ridding it of Kylo for now and filling it instead of killing Luke Skywalker. Determination surged through her veins as she grabbed her long cloak and stormed out of her room. She was going to find him.

Kylo felt her walk into the control room before she reached his side, her hand gently touching his arm then falling back to her side. Leaning his head down he smiled at her, but then realized that she couldn't see behind his mask, so he softly touched the tips of his fingers to her cheek then letting his hand fall back down. Remembering that they were not alone they turned and faced forward, crossing their arms and staring out the window in front of them.

 **"Can you feel him? Luke. I can't find him."** Pandora asked him, voice quiet in his mind. Like she was trying to keep her temper at bay.

 **"No. I can't. But I can almost feel the scavenger girl."** Kylo made no attempt to keep the anger and disgust out of his voice.

 **"Do you think she is with him?"** Kylo smirked and Pandora didn't have to look at him to know that he was indeed smirking under that mask.

 **"She is his last chance to make good with his failure, she is his only hope."** Pandora unfolded her arms and stood facing his side, her eyes dark with a need he almost feared.

"I need them. I need to find them. And then I will kill them." Her voice was hard, with a madness bubbling under her barely calm tone.

Kylo turned to face her and gently moved deeper into her mind, Pandora let him in. And what he found was dark. There was a blood lust that rivaled his own. A madness and darkness so deep that she had no hope of ever changing. And she loved it. And that darkness, that lust for killing. It made him understand, without a doubt, that she was his soulmate. Their lust for darkness would lead them to ruin together, and he knew that they would cause chaos together. A dark chuckle came out of his mask,

"If you want to kill Luke Skywalker, I will not stop you. If you want to kill the scavenger, I will not stop you. I will bring them to your feet and make sure that they die there." His voice was not human with the mask. There was no warmth or emotion. But Pandora was not frightened, in fact it made her smirk, her eyes lit up with a dark light.

"Bring me to them Kylo." her voice like a siren song, sickly sweet and deadly. Kylo turned around and reached his hand out, an officer flying to him, collar in Kylo's leather clad hand.

"Get my ship ready for flight. Have it ready in no more then two hours." There was no room to question in Kylo's tone, it was a demand that could not be refused. The minute Kylo let go of the terrified officer, he took off to the docking bay, getting the plane ready. Kylo gave a few more orders as the two Siths walked out, orders for food and such. Then they made their to Snoke to tell him their plan.

Kylo didn't even knock when they reached the tall doors that held Snoke behind them. He just walked right on in with Pandora right on his heels. Hux was talking to him again, telling of plans to destroy the Resistance now that the Starkiller base was destroyed. Snoke could feel the waves of determination rolling of his two apprentices as they walked up to him. Hux opened his mouth to speak but one glare from Pandora shut him up very quickly.

"My master, Pandora and I may have found a way to get Luke Skywalker. And the scavenger girl." Pandora stated, her head held high. Snoke's eyes widened the slightest bit, he hadn't expected them to find him so quickly... This was a very good surprise for the old Sith. He didn't need to say anything, just the slight nod of his head and the wave of his hand sent the two racing to the ships.

The halls were empty as Pandora and Kylo walked down them, getting them to Kylos beloved ship quickly. Everything was ready when they walked on board, and they set out to follow the faint force signature of Rey.

"Kylo, can you still feel her? The scavenger girl." Pandora inquired, her eyes scanning the galaxy ahead of them, Kylo didn't reply at first. He typed in a few things, pressed some buttons and put them into light speed. Then he turned towards Pandora and reached under his mask to take it off. Air hissed and then she looked upon his face. She was broken out of her own little trance by the sound of his voice.

"Yes I can still feel her, I believe she is with Luke on Ahch-To. A very remote planet, said to be where the Jedi Temple is, according to some records." His voice was smooth and calm. But Pandora could feel a wave of blood-lust washing over Kylo. He wanted to kill them both. He _needed_ to kill them both. And Pandora was more then willing to help. Leaning back in her chair Pandora reached out with the force to scan the space they traveled. Pandora glanced at Kylo from the corner of her eye, his grip on the steering wheel was a death grip, like he was picturing the wheel as Luke's neck. His need to kill was taking over his mind.

"Kylo, take us out of light speed." Her voice was commanding but had mischievous undertones that rang in Kylo's ears. He looked over at her, debating on whether he should or not, but his hand decided for him and they came out of light speed. Looking over at Pandora Kylo turned his body towards her,

"Alright, now what?" She only smirked for a moment before stating in a very obvious tone that he should land. Chuckling he did as she said and landed in a forest near a village, neither of them were quite sure about what planet they were on but that didn't stop Pandora. The minute they landed she walked over to the door and waited. He simply looked at her and stayed in the chair. Sighing Pandora leaned against the door and watched him.

"Kylo. Are you just going to sit there. There are much more fun things to do then just sitting in a chair." Her tone was playful, a smirk playing on her lips. Kylo simply leaned back, taunting her.

"I don't know... I can think of some pretty fun things to do in a chair..." Pandora could feel his eyes on her through his mask, she could feel his eyes watch her as she waltzed right over to him. Leaning over him she put her forehead against his mask and smiled. Pandora almost ran out of the ship with Kylo on her heels, lifting her over his shoulder. Laughing she somehow manged to wiggle out of his grip and flip over him and land behind him. Whirling around he saw her with saber in hand, she ignited it and twirled it in her hand, both sides releasing black beams of crackling light.

"You're overwhelmed with blood-lust Kylo. You need to relax." Her voice was calm as she got into a fighting stance. Shrugging a bit Kylo got his own saber out and ignited it, not bothering to get into a fighting stance.

"I still think I could relax on the ship." Kylo teased before he removed his mask and threw it to the ground, Pandora laughed before she lunged at him. This was different then the first time they fought, it didn't start easy then get hard. It started hard and got harder. Both were incredibly skilled and matched each other blow for blow. But they thing that could make anyone think they were made for each other was the evil grins on their faces. They thoroughly enjoyed pushing each other to their limits, each move was calculated to barely miss a vital area or their faces but still be brutal if the other moved into the line of a saber. they fought for maybe a half hour before both swung their sabers and stopped mere centimeters away from each others neck. A silent agreement to stop was made with this move, and they relaxed, their breathing heavy and legs shaking. Pandora lifted her head and slowly stood up straight.

"See don't you feel more relaxed? All that energy spent." Kylo nodded his head and picked up his mask, walking over to Pandora and stopped right in front of her. Leaning down very close to her face he leaned his mouth close to her ear and whispered-

"I still say we could have relaxed more on the ship..."

and with that he walked back to his ship.

.

..

Hello my dear readers! Today we got a little taste of a cocky Kylo! I quite like cocky Kylo, I think we should see more of him. Recently I've been given some ideas about Kylo and Pandora's relationship, their relationship is going to steer the story in a new direction now. Dark Kylo and Dark Pandora are going to start playing a bigger role in this story. I hope you all continue to read and review! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again my dearest readers! It was brought to my attention that Fanfiction is a rude site and won't be nice to links. Oh well I found a name for the face I picture for Pandora! There is an italian model and actress named Margareth Made. If you look her up there is a certain picture of her that I like the best- she has long black hair and its curled, some of it's in her face. Her lips are like a berry color (Though I picture Pandora with red lips) and her eyes darker then Margareth...Yeah anyway wanted to give you guys a better idea of what I see Pandora as- of course if you all have a better model in your mind for her please stick to them, maybe let me know? Anyway enjoy!

Also like to shout out LoverOfArchangels for giving me ideas and support!

.

..

When the Ship landed, both Pandora and Kylo sensed that Snoke wanted to see them. And that smug look on Hux's face confirmed that Snoke knew they failed. Kylo debated on hitting that look off his face. Pandora went ahead and did it for him. As Hux clutched his broken nose in his hand the two Sith's walked to their master, a smug look on their faces. But those looks were wiped clean off when they reached those tall doors that housed Snoke, slowly Pandora and Kylo walked in, side by side they knelt before him. both eyed the floor and they waited to be reprimanded. Kylo secretly grateful for putting his mask back on so Snoke could not see the fear in his eyes.

"Kylo Ren... Pandora... Why are you both here. Why is Luke Skywalker and the girl's bodies not with you. Why did you come back failures." Snoke's voice was unforgiving. His face full of controlled rage.

Pandora spoke before Kylo-

"My lord we are truly sorry... We lost the trail of Skywalker and the scavenger girl. They have left the planet and both have somehow hidden their force signatures so we can no longer track them that way... We can only belive that-"

"That they are with the rebel scum." Kylo finished, his voice hard and cold through his mask, but the rage was very evident. Snoke leaned back in his throne, he knew that he didn't _REALLY_ need to punish them, he knew that their own anger would destroy their ability to do anything that didn't include Skywalker. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't help the process along.

"You both failed me. Leave my presence." With that and a wave of his hand the two apprentices stormed out of the room. Anger began rising in Pandora, she had to let it out or it would consume her. Looking to her right she saw Kylo, her vision went red and she threw herself against him. Using all her strength she pinned Kylo to the wall, her face twisted into a snarl.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU LOST HIM! YOU LOST THEM BOTH! YOU WEAK MINDED FOOL HOW COULD YOU DO-" Her yelling was cut short by a hand clamping down around her neck, a dark tone slipping from Kylo's mask.

"A fool? A weak minded fool..." His grip tightened, "You think I lost them on purpose?! I wanted to find them too! I wanted to kill them both!" His voice began to rise, the mask turning his yelling into animal-like sounds. Growling herself, Pandora thrust her foot out, hitting Kylo's hip she sued his body to throw herself backwards. Kylo's hand released her neck to catch himself as he fell, Pandora landing gracefully on her feet, her breathing hard but controlled already. Kylo was quick to get on his feet but Pandora was quicker, sending a quick kick to his abdomen, making Kylo gasp for air. Reaching a hand out Kylo brought down air vents to crash onto Pandora, who caught them just in time and sent them flying at Kylo. Who also stopped them and sent them into the wall. And alarm went off because of the now ruined vents, but they didn't stop. Growling Pandora lunged at Kylo her right fist flying at his face but caught by his large hand, giving the other hand room to fly up and hit Kylo in the jaw. Swinging Pandora around with the arm Kylo held he threw her into a wall, but that didn't slow her down, it didn't even seem to phase her. Drawing her saber she ignited only one side, raising it over her head, Kylo barely had enough time to get his own saber out to block hers. They stayed in that position for a moment, Pandora pushing down and Kylo up. Kylo looked into Pandoras eyes and saw nothing but rage, her upper lip arched in a snarl. It almost scared Kylo. Almost. Kylo was stronger and taller so he was able to push Pandora back to the wall, his towering figure pushing her back into the hole her body had made. The light of the two lightsabers against each other shined in Pandora's black eyes.

Slowly Kylo watched the fire in Pandora's eyes dim to a single flame. She relaxed her body and Kylo did the same, both put away their lightsabers and looked at the hallway. Part of the air vent hung pathetically from the ceiling while the rest was crumbled in the wall, parts scattered here and there on the floor. Pandora stepped out of her little hole and looked up at Kylo Ren.

"...Sorry I called you a weak minded fool..." Her voice was that of a child who wasn't _that_ sorry, a child who was just apologizing so they wouldn't get in more trouble.

"...Sorry I choked you..." Kylo's voice was the same, neither were that sorry. They both knew that it would happen again.

Sighing Pandora shifted under her robes and brought out a holopad, pressing a button or two Hux soon appeared.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHY CAN'T YO-" His screams stopped by Pandora simply telling him what hall they were in and that the air vent needed to be fixed before putting the holopad away. Kylo couldn't help but snicker at Hux's screaming being cut off. General Hux hated to be interrupted. Smiling Pandora looked back up at Kylo,

"Would you like to come back to my room? Maybe have some tea? The wound on your arm needs to be cleaned too..." Kylo hadn't even noticed the pain in his arm until Pandora had said something about it. Looking down at his forearm he saw that his robes had been scorched and the edges dark with blood. Pandora laughed lightly and took Kylo's wrist in her hand, walking off towards her room with Kylo behind her.

Pandora led Kylo to the furthest back part of the enormous ship that Snoke resided in. Her doors were black and sleek, and when they opened the two were greeted by the soft glow of candles. Floating candles. Kylo's eyes widen and he took off his mask, circling a near by candle, floating still in the air. Pandora giggled a bit at Kylo's face before slowly leading him into the bathroom and hopping onto the counter. Smiling she beckoned him to stand between her legs, a wet washcloth in her hand, silently Kylo stood before her as she dabbed away the blood. Kylo took this time to look around him. Her room was much nicer then his, the bathroom more grand and regal. A large bathtub in the corner and a large shower in the other corner, and made of black marble. The counter Pandora sat on was clean, black stone. Silver accents were scattered around, in the marble, the faucet and shower head. Fluffy black towels hung on a rack, a small carpet matching under his feet. Turning his head he looked out to the bedroom. A sitting area was under a large, long window the spanned the entire room. The furniture was grand and looked very comfortable. And at the very back of the large room, hung the only white thing in the room. Sheer white curtains, hiding her bed. Light from the candles, he now counted ten, bounced off everything shining their light.

Looking up from the now clean wound Pandora followed Kylo's gaze to her bed, smirking she looked back down and traced her finger along the cut, healing it. Sitting up straight on the counter Pandora was now eye-level with Kylo. Pandora began to think about how easy it would be for her to lean forward and kiss him, he was so close to her. Sensing her eyes on him Kylo turned his head to face her, his nose just barely touching hers. They're lips clashed in a hard kiss, tongues fought for dominance. This was not a gentle kiss at all, for they were not gentle people. This kiss was rough and hard, almost violent. Like them, but it was also filled with that passion that had been building since they first met. Leaning forward Kylo hunched over Pandora, his gloved hands running up and down her body, settling on her hips. Pandora's hands fisting his hair, her long legs wrapping around his waist.

Kylo's hands hooked under Pandora's thighs, lifting her up as he walked slowly to those white curtains. Candles moved out of the way on their own accord, but the flames, they began to flicker wildly. Once they got the bed, Kylo tossed Pandora onto the bed. Sitting in the middle of the bed Pandora watched Kylo slowly take off his outer layers. He stopped when he stood before her in only his pants and boxers beneath them. Slowly Pandora crawled to the edge of the bed and the stood before him, her arms lifting to remove her cape, letting it fall to the floor behind her. She then went to her shirt but Kylo stopped her, grabbing both her hands in one of his he let the other slip under her long sleeved shirt. Her muscles moving under his hand as it moved further up, just passing over her bra to run over her collar then pushing her shirt up. He let go of her hands so he could take it off completely, throwing it across the room.

Slowly Kylo ghosted his lips across Pandora's milky skin. Her neck, her collar, the valley between her breasts, down her body until he reached the top of her pants. Looking up through his lashes he caught Pandora's eyes as he slowly, bit the tips of each glove and took them off before undoing her tight leather pants. Slowly. So very slowly he dragged them down her legs. Chaste kisses pressed to each inch of skin that was revealed. On his knees he was eye level with her already wet core. Maintaining eye contact with Pandora, Kylo leaned forward on his knees and ran the flat of his tongue against her underwear. Shivering a bit Pandora buried her hands back in Kylo's hair. Not pushing his head closer, but definitely not letting him move away.

Kylo dragged his tongue over her again and again, making Pandora sigh in pleasure and her grip on his hair tighten. Kylo slid his hands up from the side of his thighs to hook his fingers on the side of Pandora's underwear, sliding them down her legs and letting them pool on the floor. Smirking slightly, Pandora stepped out of them, making her hips press against Kylo's nose. Kylo returned her smirk before his tongue darted out again, pressing against her clit. A moan escaped Pandora lips, making Kylo smirk more and continue his actions until Pandora's legs began to shake. She was so close. So naturally Kylo pushed against Pandora's grip and stood up. A whine fell from Pandora's lips, lips that were soon covered by Kylo's wet ones. Pandora could taste herself, which turned her on even more, wrapping her arms around Kylo's neck she leaned back falling onto the bed with Kylo on top of her.

Holding Pandora up closer to him, Kylo crawled up the bed, laying Pandora's head on the pillows. Laying his hand on the side of Pandora's face Kylo kissed her gently. At first. Again the kiss became hard. Pandora bit Kylo's lip and bucked her hips up into Kylo's growing arousal. She could feel it growing harder against her core. Groaning Kylo ground himself against her bare flesh, her wetness soaking through his clothes. Hands began to strip each other of any clothes they had on, not stopping until both were completely naked. Leaning his head down Kylo took a rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly on it, making Pandora groan and arch her body closer to his.

As Pandora arched, her wetness again brushed against Kylo's throbbing member, making him groan and bite down on Pandora's soft breast. Making the pale pink skin of her nipple turn a harsh red, a hickey that would take weeks to heal. Hooking a leg around Kylo's hips Pandora pulled him flat against her, lifting her hips to grind into him. Lifting his head back up he looked into her eyes, her eyes surely matched his own. Clouded with a lust so fierce that it was all the two could feel. Reaching a hand down Pandora took him in her hand, slowly rubbing him against her, coating him in her own wetness. And that broke his patience, roughly he grabbed her arms and held them over Pandora's head, and thrust into her in one quick motion making both moan.

Kylo held her hands above her head as he thrust into her, hard and long measured thrusts. Each one hitting the most delicious spot in her, making her shiver and moan. Pandora's hands searched for something to grip, they settled with the skin of Kylo's hands, digging her nails into them. The pain of Pandora breaking the skin of his hands with her nails drove him to thrust harder and faster, Pandora almost struggled to match his thrusts. Both were growing closer to their releases. And then something happened that they didn't fully expect.

As they got closer to climaxing the force began to move around them. Bonding them together. Suddenly the two were seized by their climaxes at the same moment, cries of pleasures filled the room. And it was at this moment that the bond was sealed forever. As the two slowly fell from their highs they began to realize that something was different. There was a strong presence in the back of their minds, a second heartbeat beating wildly. Making eye contact they knew soon figured out what had happened. What they felt in their mind.

It was each other. Kylo could feel Pandora's emotions, could read her thoughts. He could feel her heartbeat slowly to a calm pace. It was the same for Pandora.

They were now truly, and forever more soulmates.

.

..

...Ok I wasn't going to make that happen. IT wasn't going to end like that. But oh well it happened!Not sorry for the long chapter or the love makin. Now they are truly soulmates, bonded together. We will explore the bond more and more. Like the thought reading thing. All in good time my loves! I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

And we are back with another edition of my dear story my loves! I realized today that the end of the last chapter was quite sudden, I'll try not to do that again. But this chapter is gonna pick up right where the last one left off. ^.^ Enjoy!

.

..

Kylo shifted himself so he would fall beside Pandora, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

 _'So warm..'_

Confused Kylo looked down at Pandora, her eyes were closed and she moved closer to him. Did she say something?

 _'No you dork. I thought it... We are truly soulmates now... We have a bond.'_ even in Kylo's mind Pandora's voice changed with emotion, just as if she was speaking aloud. Pandora laughed out loud and moved so she could lean on her shoulders, her face a couple inches above his.

"Kylo. I can read your thoughts. I can speak to you through our bond in your head. So can you." Kylo opened his mouth to protest but Pandora lifted a finger to his lips and whispered for him to focus. So he did. Closing his eyes he searched inside his head, following the sound of a heartbeat he found her. And then his mind was flooded with her. Her heartbeat became stronger, in sync with his own. He felt her happiness and subsiding waves of pleasure. He could read her thoughts too.

 _'We can never block each other out now. And if we ever lied to one other we would be caught. We are one...'_

 _'How did this happen?'_

Pandora moved back down and cuddled back into Kylo's chest.

 _'I don't know.'_

They laid in silence for a while, their minds probing each other, wanting every detail. In Pandora's mind he found years of relentless training with the Nightsisters, then a year of being alone, and then she was found by Snoke who trained her even harder. She had been trained in the dark ways of the force since she first showed signs of having the gift of the force. She never knew her parents, she doesn't know how she got the trait of the force. There was one memory that caught Kylo's attention. When she was 10, still training under Mother Talzin, she was the youngest of all the witches and one day they were bullying her. Praying on her weakness, her age. She was still wishing for a family then. And they called her out on it.

 _-Memory flash back time-_

 _There stood Pandora. Her hair was braided back behind her, her hand clenched into fists by her sides. Shame written on her face, shame and anger. And around Pandora stood 4 Nightsisters, proud smirks on their faces as tears streamed down her face against her will. Yelling at her, taunting her, trying to get her to break. They hated her. Just because they could. And the things they were saying to her. She knew they were right. She was weak. Still wishing for her parents, parents she had never known._

 _"They got rid of you. They didn't want you. No one wants you. Who could ever want you." They said. Eyes cold. Thoroughly enjoying this._

 _The cruel words of her sisters rang in her head. The more they yelled, the more they taunted. It began to change something in her. Her sadness began to vanish. Anger began to rise in her instead of her now. That anger then turned to rage. Rage to hatred. And that hatred swirled in her entire being. Filling her up, threatening to spill over._

 _"Unwanted"_

 _"Unloved"_

 _"Useless"_

 _They didn't stop. They began chanting each word. Enjoying the tears of weakness streaming down the little girls face. And then it happened. A scream ripped through her and force lighting came from her body. Hitting every sister that gathered around, not quite killing them, but strong enough to knock them unconscious._

 _-Memory flashback time over-_

 _'You could summon force lightening at 10?'_ Kylo was amazed, he could never do that and he was 30 now. Pandora laughed.

 _'I was 10 when I did it. I have no idea, to this day how it happened. I'm 25 now and I've never been able to do it again.'_ Kylo could hear the confusion in her voice, he saw the many times that she tried to do it again run through her head. She could never do it again.

Leaning her head up Pandora traced Kylo's face gently. His skin was so soft. Neither could find a moment when they had been so relaxed and at peace. Looking up from her finger at Kylo's jaw, Pandora moved her gaze to Kylo's eyes already on her. Pandora could hear Kylo's thoughts run through her mind.

 _'Such pretty black eyes... Soft skin... Soft hair...'_ She could feel this strong emotion that he tied to her, not love, but a devotion so strong. She could see a definitve thought then push itself into her mind.

She would never be rid of him now. The thought made her smile. Leaning her head up a bit she kissed Kylo softly.

"And you dear Knight of Ren. Shall never be rid of me." and with that the two fell asleep in the arms of their soulmate

(le time skip)

Pandora was the first to rise. They hadn't moved in the night so Pandora was still locked in Kylo's embrace, not that she really minded. She stayed in bed for a moment or two before wiggling out of those strong arms and silently walking over to a small kitchen in her room. Getting out a few things Pandora made herself some tea. Walking over to the couch it hit her that she was still naked, setting down her tea she slipped into her closet and got out a simple black silk robe then returned to a lounge chair to sip her tea. Pandora was almost done with her second cup of tea when she heard the sheets shifting on the bed. Turning her head from the book she was reading to the bed she saw Kylo sitting up, eyes still cloudy with sleep. Smiling softly she walked over to him and sat next to him, her book and tea forgotten by her chair. Leaning her head on his shoulder she wrapped her arms around is waist, face nuzzled into his back.

 _'Good morning Kylo.'_

 _'Morning Pandora.'_

 _'Want some tea?'_

 _'No I'm alright.'_

Pandora nodded her head and sighed. They sat like that for a minute before Kylo slowly detached himself from Pandora. They needed to go back to finding Skywalker, training. Work. Kylo grabbed his clothes from the floor and out them on, no one would know that they were from yesterday. He wore they same thing everyday and frankly no one would dare call Kylo out.

 _'Hux would call you out. He'd love it too.'_ Pandora snickered when Kylo sighed at her comment. Changing her normal look Pandora came out of her closet in a simple long sleeved black dress, and she braided her hair into multiple braids of varying sizes. Kylo thought it made her look more wild, Pandora was going for that look. And with that they walked out of her room and back to the main part of the ship. Once to the main part the two went their separate ways, Kylo with Hux and Pandora to the training room to meditate.

Everyone once in a while Kylo would ask a random question to Pandora. Each had the same answer, 'shush'. After the third shush Kylo decided to make a game of it, so he asked the most ridiculus questions.

 _'Hey Pandora. Do you know how cold it gets at night in space?'_

 _'...'_

 _'Oh wait it's always night here there is no sun... So do you know how cold it is all the time?'_

 _'...'_

 _'Pandoraaaaa'_

 _'...'_

 _'I know you can hear me... Should I get a nipple piercing?'_

 _'...'_ Kylo could feel Pandora's patience thinning. He smirked behind his mask, looking around the table he sat at his eyes landed on Hux. Talking about something boring at the meeting he had to sit through.

 _'Hey Pandora, what if I got my hair cut like Hux?'_

Pandora could feel how much Kylo was enjoying this. She couldn't meditate at all. Growling she got off the ground and looked at the door, debating about crashing the meeting and beating him. Kylo laughed at the idea in the back of her mind. Then an idea came to Pandora, she remembered a trick Snoke taught her to attack the mind. Closing her eyes she concentrated on Kylo's mind. That's when he felt it. A sharp pain suddenly came upon him, causing him to groan in pain and clutch his helmet. He couldn't hear Hux complaining about him being over dramatic, all he could focus on was the pain and then Pandora's satisfaction when it ended. Growling Kylo stood and shoved Hux aside. Stomping out of the room and heading to the training room. Light saber in hand. Opening the door to the training room he found his soulmate waiting for him, light saber ignited at both sides, twirling in her hands.

"What did you do to me Pandora." Not even his mask could hide his anger.

An evil smirk graced Pandora's face as she replied, "I taught you a lesson." her tone smug. Victorious even.

"A lesson?"

"Yes a lesson. Don't bother me when I'm trying to meditate with your idiotic questions!" That fire returned to Pandora's eyes, fueled by her anger.

"You did that... What ever you did- because I was joking around with you?!"

Pandora then realized how childish she was being, her temper getting the best of her. Kylo watched as the crackling black lights went away and Pandora slowly stood up straight. Sighing Pandora muttered an apology.

This was going to be a hard relationship.

.

..

Pandora has a nice temper huh. They'll be fun to follow, with all their bipolar personalities and tempers. Fun times ahead guys! but hey, sweet morning moments too!

Until the next chapter my loves! More fluff, fighting and smut to come ^.^

I regret nothing


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO HI HEY THERE IM ALIVE YES! IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG SO MUCH SHIT HAS BEEN GOING ON IN MY LIFE THAT I JUST KINDA STOPPED DOING THINGS. BUT I WILL TRY SO HARD TO WRITE MORE! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE RETURNING READERS- IF YOU ARE NEW I STILL LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!

.

.

.

Pandora has a temper that rivals Kylo- and that really scares Hux. He could see it in her eyes as she walks into the meeting room and sits down next to him- not Kylo. He is going to die. Pandora barely even pays attention to what is being said, she just stares at Kylo, her dark eyes boring into to his from under the hairs falling out of her braid. This was not a game to her, and frankly she couldn't even remember why she was so upset with him. She just was. Kylo could feel her anger flowing off her, he tried to peek into her mind but she had strong walls up. She had figured out how to block him in her anger.

Kylo didn't like being blocked by anyone, his own anger began to rise in him and Pandora could tell. A devious smirk graced her soft lips and she began to tear down his own mental walls. Panic began to flood Kylo's mind as he felt her presence fill him, and he could feel her power flooding out his own. She didn't even realize her own strength until she felt his fear- his fear of her. Quickly she withdrew herself and tried to focus on the meeting about the rebels. But she began to feel something deep inside her dark soul, this power was growing and it demanded to be used. It wanted to destroy. To kill.

Once the meeting was over Pandora stood quickly and ran to the training room, she knew that whatever Kylo wanted would end in a fight. Waiting she stood in the center of the room, facing the door with her lightsaber in hand. And then he was there, the door practically shoved open by a heaving figure in black.

"How. Did. You. Do that." Kylo's mask couldn't hide the seething anger.

"I don't know." Pandora replied, her voice hard.

"Bullshit. Tell me now." Kylo could barely control his voice, he was dangerously close to yelling.

"I said I don't know Kylo! It just happened." Pandora though wasn't above yelling- her voice echoed off the walls and rang in her ears

"YES YOU DO! DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kylo roared, his saber thundering to life.

"DON'T YOU TRY TO THREATEN ME KYLO." Pandora spat, her own black saber quietly whirring on, "I will finish what the scavenger started if I must. Soulmate or not." Pandora's anger began to pet the walls of her sanity, a soft whisper of a promise to annihilate him.

With a snarl from both Siths red and black clashed together in a shower of sparks, with a glare to each other both understood that nothing was going to be held back. Neither truly understood how angry they were at each other, but their own anger and power over took their minds and controlled their bodies. The intensity of the anger in the room caught the attention of Snoke, more specifically the anger in Pandora. The raw power that was building inside her, was so great that Snoke knew without a doubt that she could destroy him in an instant. For the first time in so many years Snoke began to regret taking in Pandora what he had chosen to do with Pandora. He should have left her to die.

Pandora was gasping for air, Kylo was relentless with his blows, he put all of his strength behind each and everyone of them. It was all Pandora could do from falling down, never mind trying to block his saber with hers. Pandora knew that she needed to change something if she wanted to get the upper hand- so she quickly spun and ran back a few feet before slamming her foot on the ground. The Force flowed through her and into the floor, making it become jagged and break, towers coming up at different heights. Smirking down at her competitor Pandora twirled her doubled sided saber lazily before Kylo launched himself up to her tall tower and they began to fight again. Twirling around each other clothes became full of cuts and burns, any cuts on skin wasn't felt. Pandora gracefully flipped over Kylo, landing on a near by tower of ground, her leg shooting out and kicking Kylo to his knees. Roaring Kylo swiftly turned and swung his saber only to hit the black saber of Pandora- she was expecting him to do that. The fact that Pandora knew what Kylo was going to do, only made his anger blaze hotter. Setting his jaw Kylo kicked is legs out, sending Pandora on to her back and he narrowly escaped his own lightsaber slicing is throat. Pandora fell onto her back, Kylo's lightsaber falling out of her grip and down to the ground, Kylo held his hand out and it came right back to its master. Pandora quickly got to her feet and the two began to fight once more.

One swing of Kylo's though singed the hair tie out of Pandora's hair and sent it tumbling down to the floor, dark ebony curls following. He paused for a moment from the sheer rage that shined through the thick hair in her eyes- he almost regretted it. Almost. Growling Pandora pressed a small button on her sabers hilt and made one saber two- a new energy blooming inside her. Kylo began to regret threatening her, she was extremely skilled with the double sided but even more so with just two. With vigor Pandora began waving her sabers around, multiple times almost killing Kylo if he hadn't been as quick as he is. This was no longer some petty fight, this was a fight to the death. That whisper Pandora's head, her anger, began to make it's way into the deepest parts of her brain and soul. A dark energy began to seep out of Pandora and surround the two dueling Siths, making them slow for a moment, Pandora took the opportunity to disarm Kylo. With two black darksabers at his neck Kylo sunk to his knees in submission, a glare over taking his face.

 _"Kill him. Kill him now! Kill him then Snoke! Kill them ALL."_ an ominous voice whispered to her from somewhere deep in her subconscious.

All the while the dark energy had been growing thicker and larger, expanding to fill the entire room around the two. Kylo had never heard of such a power, his glare turned into fear. Pandora in her own haze hadn't seen it- until now. Seeing the fear on Kylo's face somehow made the whisper retreat and leave Pandora to herself. The darkness vanished back into her and the ground began to sink back down slowly. Pandora fell to her knees before Kylo, her eyes wide and full of fear, hesitantly Kylo reached a hand out to touch Pandora's cheek.

"Pandora?" He whispered, and at once Pandora collapsed into his lap.

 _Pandora saw herself sitting atop a great, black marble throne, in a large hall covered in First Order banners and stormtroopers stood in salute to her. On her head was a crown, a glittering crown of braided silver with diamonds and sapphires and rubies. Her hair was in long and luscious ebony braids, falling down to her waist, her dress was made of the finest black silk and it flowed over her body to pool at the floor. The top part though, was made of dark crystals that seemed to have swirling black matter in the tips. Pandora looked threatening in the most regal way possible. And then there was Kylo, sitting in a smaller throne identical to hers on her right, only he was a step lower. She was his queen. That dark energy surrounded Pandora, a trance- like calmness emanating from it, even Kylo seemed affected by it. But someone was missing from this scene- Where was Snoke?_

Pandora shot up in her bed, wait not her bed- she was in the medic bay. Looking around she saw that no one was in the room to she her frazzled state, so she was able to calm herself before ringing for the medic droid. A silver skinned woman came in with bright blue eyes, carrying a tray with food and medicine on it.

"Good morning ma'am, you have been asleep for approximately 29 hours and 34 minutes. How do you feel?" She asked in a higher pitched but soft voice as she set the tray down on Pandora's lap.

"I feel fine thank you, do you know why I fainted? Why I've been unconscious so long?" Pandora inquired, a mixture of worry and curiosity brewing inside her. She couldn't remember the fight or the dark energy, not even the voice.

"I am sorry ma'am, we do not know for sure. We assume our body was just overworked so it simply stopped." She lowered her head in a submissive fashion while talking, Pandora simply nodded her head and dismissed the girl with a wave of her hand.

While Pandora ate the food given she dwelled on her dream- or was it a vision? What was the dark energy around her? Was she going to rule the Galaxy? The thought made her heart jump, but in fear or excitement she did not know.

She didn't know what to think. But Snoke... He knew exactly what to think. He looked down at Kylo from his large throne, his face twisted in disgust and rage,

"Kylo, as your Master and Leader. I order you to kill Pandora." His voice was eerily calm and that only made Kylo's heart beat faster.

He couldn't kill Pandora, even though they fought constantly she was his soulmate. He loved her.

.

.

.

YES LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL AS A SORRY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALL!


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO AGAIN YES TIS ME! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! IF YOU COULDN'T GUESS PANDORA IS GOING TO BE THE STRONGEST, MOST BADASS SITH EVER! I HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY HER TRANSFORMATION

.

.

.

One day after Pandora woke up she was released to go back to her living quarters, the source of her fainting was never found. Pandora knew though, that something was different. Something had happened that she couldn't remember. It showed in the fire in her dark eyes, they way every move she made was more graceful yet strong. To any other person she looked the same. Sighing Pandora decided to go to the training room. So she changed into a pair of tight black pants and a long sleeved black compression shirt, tying her hair up in a simple pony tail. The training room was empty when she entered, which didn't bother Pandora. Pandora to the center of the mat and sat down, folding her knees under her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and opened herself up to the force.

"There you are girl," Came a silky smooth voice, "Now we can talk about your future."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Pandora asked, feeling a bit foolish to be speaking to nothing in her head.

"I am not 'nothing' child, I am Exar Kun. I have chosen you to become the next great Sith." Kun told her, making himself more known in her head.

"Exar Kun! I thought your spirit was trapped inside Yavin IV?" Pandora could almost feel his spirit smirk at her.

"Open your eyes my new apprentice." Kun order

Opening her eyes Pandora saw before her Exar Kun's spirit. He was very tall and built, a smirk seemed to be a permanent residence on his face like the three scars under his left eye.

"Now, do accept me to teach you the way of the Dark Side?" He looked down his nose at her, silence not acceptable

"I- Why me?" Pandora knew she would accept him, Snoke had long since stopped training her.

"I have picked you because it is time that is dethroned, and you young one, are much more powerful." Kun gave her a cruel smile, his tone calm.

"... I choose you as my new master." Pandora answered, her voice hard with determination. Kun laughed and nodded his head, a ghost like saber appearing in his hand,

"Let us begin."

A ghost like saber appeared in his hand, a double sided saber. Smirking Pandora got out her own double sided saber and ignited it. Exar came at Pandora with hard blows, but Pandora was able to match them.

"Feel your anger, let yourself drown in it. Give yourself over to the dark side freely." Exar advised, never pausing to let Pandora breathe. But she felt the force, her anger, begging to be let out. And she did as she was told, she let her walls come down and let herself fall into her anger. At once her power increased, she was able to start attacking Kun instead of being on defense the entire time.

"Good good, you have skill with the dark saber… Let's try something else," Kun commented and stopped abruptly, "You need more training in the ways of the force, learning what more you can do besides jump farther and make something fly a little bit." Kun's voice had sarcasm lacing it, but yet he was friendly to Pandora.

The two put away their sabers and Kun motioned for her to sit on the floor across from him, which she did.

"Alright, I want you to close your eyes and just meditate for a moment, find your center," Kun waited until Pandora's body language told him that she was completely relaxed before continuing, "You may not be able to do this, but try to imagine a javelin made of dark matter floating calmly in front of you."

Pandora took a deep breath and tried to imagine what he said, unknowingly to her the image appeared instantly before her. A strong javelin floated in waiting, ready to be thrown, made of dark matter flowing out of her finger tips. Kun smirked in delight, she was much more powerful than he initially realized.

" _Open your eyes my apprentice"_ Kun thought to Pandora, who obeyed. Pandora sucked in a breath and marvelled at what she had made. " _Now, imagine it flying into the wall, impaled."_

Pandora clenched her jaw and in her mind saw it flying into the wall 20 yards away from her, and as she saw it in her mind she saw it with her eyes. Cracks formed around the empty hole, the javelin disappearing in moments. Kun smiled in evil glee, he knew that this girl was the one he needed.

" _You have untapped potential young one, Snoke has kept you in the dark. I am here to bring your strength into the light."_ His voice was warm, but still filled with a dark evil that should have frightened Pandora. But it didn't.

"Teach me, my master." Pandora responded, holding her head up high with determination.

Kun looked on for another hour as Pandora began to expand in her use of the dark side, uses that had long been forgotten. Ways that could bring Snoke to his knees. The force began to pulse around Pandora, drawn to her as her power grew. As Pandora trained, the dark energy began to form around her, giving her strength in her anger and pain. Kun also gave her strength in the form of motivation, secretly sending her visions of herself on a throne, ruling. Feeding on her previously undiscovered desire to rule. He was turning her into what he always wanted to be- the most powerful leader of all time. And he was going to succeed.

…

In the throne room, Snoke could feel Pandora's power growing to new heights, she was becoming more powerful than him by the parsec. Snokes own anger began to boil. But he knew he had to control himself, he couldn't strike her. Unless Ren failed. Kylo, could also feel the force swelling, growing. He followed it to the training room, and as he opened the door, a thick black fog surrounded him and wrapped its inky tendrils around him to pull him in the door. In the middle of the darkness was Pandora, but yet the woman there wasn't Pandora. Her hair floated around her in a cloud that seemed to blend in with the fog that wrapped around him. Her eyes were open wide and there was no white there, she looked like some forgotten goddess. She was beautiful. Pandora's eyes were trained on Kylo, but she couldn't see him. Pandora was deep in her own mind, Kun was the key and she was opening door within her. It wasn't until Kylo started screaming her name that she began to feel herself surface. Kylo watched as the darkness receded into Pandora, she blinked once and focused on him before a look of anger washed over her features.

"What do you want Kylo?" "What the fuck just happened." they yelled at each other at the same time, Kylo stalking up to her and towering over her in seconds. Pandora though didn't care, she crossed her arms and stared right back up at him.

" .That." Kylo spat through his teeth, his jaw hurt from being clenched so hard, but he continued to stare down at her smug face.

"None of your fucking business kay? So go." She taunted, knowing that not giving him a straight answer pissed him off.

Anger flared within Kylo and before he could reach for his lightsaber it was impaled in the wall across the room from him.

"You can lock the door when you leave sweetheart." She sang and shoved him aside to leave the training room.

.

.

.

EYYYYYY PANDORA GONNA BE AN EXTRA BADASS GUYS AND WHAT IS KYLO GONNA DO? no idea I haven't thought that far ahead


End file.
